Krieg Inrokana
Biography Early Life (10 BBY–8 ABY) Krieg Inrokana was born in 10 BBY deep in the mountains on Corellia; a land full of crystal lakes, majestic mountains, green trees, rolling fields, and pleasurable temperatures. His family taught him many things about the world, and though there is much progress in it to always keep the beauty. His parents, Julia and Victor Inrokana, were keen to teach him the ways of nature and how to handle himself. Victor Inrokana had been friends with Danik Kreldin in school, but has kept that point very quiet. Nonetheless, they both taught him about chivalry, honor, and order. The galaxy was a chaotic place; it is our place to make order and bring light to the darkness. That was daily life in his household; there were constant debates about war being politics by other means, the rules of war, and the necessities of having to go to war. Growing up in this household Krieg was able to also pursue what he enjoyed doing the most - flying. As a small child he used to be utterly fascinated with all sorts of ships and vessels. Eventually he was able to go to the pod races, accompanied by his father where he dreamed to be one of them. Their lifestyle of living in the mountains and the raging war was not very conducive to this however, so the young Krieg was only able to spend many hours in simulators. When he did get to race he was with the best; there was no doubt he could have become one of the best racers on Corellia if it were not for the one fateful day in 6 ABY. Riot on Coruscant in 6 ABY A riot had broken out near the starting point to the racetrack; Krieg and his father were caught in the middle of it. The dispute was over whether Corellia should be a part of the Republic or the Empire, and from what Krieg say the pro-republic group had started the whole thing. They were witness to nearly 275 deaths, and they could do nothing to stop it. His father condemned the incident and used it as an example for their family’s belief in order, which now meant something to Krieg. This event stunned Krieg, and for two years thereafter he did not fly; instead he devoted all his time to study and physical strengthening. It wasn’t until he was eighteen that his parents recommended him to go to the Imperial Academy on Corellia, where he could fly and be able to bring order to the galaxy. This was, in his opinion, the only way he could prevent such an incident from occurring ever again. He did not agree with the Empire’s entire doctrine, but he knew from what his parents taught him the only way to change something was to become a part of it. Academy Years (8 ABY–13 ABY) Being accepted to the prestigious star fighter command academy, Krieg quickly set out to excel during his five years there. His scores were among the best of all the students, as everything they learned here pertained to star fighters and piloting. In his fifth and final year there he entered into the flight portion where he was trained in various training craft, and yet again he excelled. With this completed, he was assigned to the Dauntless in Lightning squadron to be a TIE Interceptor pilot. First Assignment (13 ABY–14 ABY) His first combat was seen in the role of Lightning 4, a TIE Interceptor, where rebel forces attacked the Imperial task force around Corellia. Not long after this engagement, he was involved in another battle where rebel forces ambushed the Dauntless and Conqueror near Corellia. This took the task force to neutral Etti IV, where he made a new friend on the station there, Kyrie Shadona. Unbeknownst to him at the time she was a rebel officer. It wasn’t until the fates of battle during the rebel attack on Imperial forces where her ship blew and her escape pod was recovered by Imperial forces did he find out. Being held prisoner, he was able to meet her a few times, but was questioned about his motives. Aldo during the battle he found himself tackled in a tractor beam and was attacked by several enemy fighters. With his training and skill he was able to pull free just before becoming space dust. In a series of events Krieg found Kyrie had mysteriously disappeared. This would mark the end of the Second Battle of Etti IV, and to which the awards ceremony held on Selene would have him finding himself with many new medals and awards, including a promotion to Lieutenant JG. Not long after this high command switched all the Lightning squadron pilots over to War Shrike squadron. This was a marked improvement and a stet up for the pilots as they were recieving TIE Interceptor Mk II's, which had the additional shields on them. They also began training in Scimitar Assault Bombers for the upcoming battle at Cochran. Current Status (14 ABY–Present) His commander Lieutenant Seifer Wolf transferred to War Shrike squadron as well and was in charge of training all the pilots to their new status. Also during this time Krieg was selected to be the Executive officer (XO) for the squadron. During the training phase Krieg was assinged a Weapons Systems Officer (WSO) while flying in a Scimitar Assault Bomber. The two became quite the pair and were known to be rather agressive at their flying techniques. The Dauntless during this time was stationed in O'Paal to protect the Orbital Station Guardian while the rest of the fleet went out on manuevers in preparation for the assault of Cochran. The New Republic launched their attack upon the station at this time, leading to the Battle of O'paal where Krieg valiently attempted to defend the station from attack. Being outnumbered their efforts managaed to save the Dauntless but not the Orbital station. Personal File Promotions *8 ABY - Recieved appointment to the Imerial Naval Academy; Rank: Cadet *13 ABY - Commissioned from the Imperial Naval Academy; Rank: Ensign *14 ABY - Promotion During awards ceremony at the conclusion of The Second Battle of Etti IV; Rank: Lieutenant JG *14 ABY - Promotion at the conclusion of The Second Battle of Cochran; Rank: Lieutenant Medals and Awards See Krieg's Military Awards. Battle History *The Second Battle of Etti IV *The Battle of O'paal *The Second Battle of Cochran RP Logs *Coming unglued - Krieg starts to break under the pressure. *Selene Day Space Race - During the space races at the Selene Day games, Krieg has an unfortunate accident while trying to complete the course. *Rescue of Danik Kreldin - Imperial Forces execute an operation to save Danik Kreldin, and in the process get entangled with a Jedi. Krieg shoots Tanis, a stormtrooper who is under the influence of the Jedi. OOC Info Krieg joined the MUSH on December 14, 2005. He joined the Imperial Navy, and is a starfighter pilot. He's served in Lightning Squadron, and then War Shrike squadron, becoming the XO for the War Shrikes. Inrokana, Krieg Inrokana, Krieg